Secret Keepers
by CajunSpice714
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, but evil is not gone. Who is this new evil that our heroes face? An apprentace of the Dark Lord? Or a supposed friend who knows the root to everyone's demise?


"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."

― **Roald Dahl**

 _ **BOY-WHO-LIVED DEFEATS YOU-KNOW-WHO!**_

 _After the siege of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry Potter has claimed defeat of the once feared "Dark Lord". Reports have been coming in overnight from many sources included an updated list of names of those who have fallen victim to the the brutal battle that came to a resounding end last night with the supposed defeat of the most feared Wizard of our generation. While nothing is really clear about the exact happenings of last night we will keep you updated with owl reports as they come to us._

 _-_ _ **Caoimhe Lattimer**_

 _ **This is Caoimhe Lattimer reporting to you from within Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While the school has been closed for the remainder of the school year no one has been allowed to leave yet. The scene here is chaos as school children try to find their mates and their families. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries has their entire force out treating those who have minor injuries and setting up transport for those who cannot be transported via floo or apparition. I have with me head healer Orion Saoirse of the Spell Damage Ward from St. Mungos. Orion, can you please describe the scene for our listeners.**_

" _ **Ah, yes. Well there is a lot of devastation here. We have as many people as we possibly can on scene to help but we could always use extra hands. We have calls out to several other countries in hopes of receiving aid, however only a few have shown up. While the floo network has been reopened for a few key locations in the school, only certified Mediwitches and wizards are being granted access to these networks at this time so we can keep the network free to evacuate those who are able to leave the area with limited help and treating those unable to travel as best we can. If you're listening and able to contribute, either with supplies or assistance please owl myself or Headmistress McGonagall with inquiries."**_

Molly Weasley cut the interview short by switching off the power to the Wizard Wireless Network receiver with a wave of her wand and an indignant huff. "Really, do they have to keep pressing on like this?" She asked turning to the brood of redheaded children that had gathered in her living room. Harry, Hermione, and Fleur were amongst the sea of red, but they were easily family and her eyes passed over them just the same checking their injuries and cataloguing their features, trying to commit them to memory. With the loss of Fred she worried which of her children would be the next to leave her. The battle had been won, but the war was far from over. Death Eaters were still on the loose and she wasn't going to let any of them stray far from home for a long time.

"Mother. Sit down, I'll make us tea. I'm sure a couple of us can manage supper tonight." William, the eldest of the Weasley posterity, stated, standing and offering his mother the seat he had just vacated.

"I would love to help with eet." Fleur nodded, standing to follow her husband.

"I'll help." All heads turned towards Ginny, the youngest Weasley and only girl for 7 generations to be born from a Weasley. While it was rare for Ginny to willingly help in the kitchen, it was even more rare for her to voluntarily spend time with Fleur, her disdain for the other woman never being hidden or hushed.

A bright smile flashed across Fleur's face. "Of course Ginny. I would love zat." She gestured for Ginny to follow who gave a small nod before standing.

Harry, who had been staring into the flames of the lit fireplace, blinked up at Ginny when she squeezed his shoulder, and rested his hand on top of hers for a moment. In the blink of an eye her small pale hand was gone, her skirt fluttering against the back of her bare calves as Harry watched her walk away. While he had hoped things would return to normal he knew that they wouldn't. He and Ron and Hermione had been away from the others for so long that while his friends had found their bliss, he wasn't sure his was there any more. While Ginny's greeting to him in the Room of Requirement had been enthusiastic and made his heart leap she had been distant since then.

Hermione frowned as she watched Harry and Ginny's reaction. "Do you think they've talked?" She asked Ron, her fingers tightly laced with his. Ron looked up from where he had been staring at his feet and frowned.

"Sorry, what?" Ron's bewildered expression made Hermione's heart ache. The boy...the man she had fallen in love with was a shadow of whom he had been before Bill's wedding, before they had set off on the run. While the entire ordeal had taken a toll on them all the most drastic change was from her two friends. Ron was thin and pale, his skin matching the splinching scars Hermione had only seen once since the incident had happened. Harry walked around in a fog, haunted.

Hermione reached over and adjusted Ron's t-shirt, hiding the scar across his collarbone. "I asked if you would like to lay down." She whispered. "You look like you could use a rest." Ron blinked at her and nodded standing in a maladroit movement that caused him to knock into Harry.

"Sorry Mate."

"'M fine." Harry waved his hand and Ron nodded looking back at Hermione before heading up the stairs.

"We're going to lay down for a bit." She whispered following her boyfriend up the stairs.

"That sounds like a good idea." Harry whispered licking his too dry lips and nodding as he stood as well.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "I expect the three of you down for supper." She stated in her most firm motherly voice. Harry nodded.

"I'll inform them."

Molly sighed softly and sat in the seat vacated by her eldest son and looked around. "We'll let them rest, but I know your father flooed earlier to inform me we shall have some guests for dinner. He was not very forthcoming with details, however, we do need three extra settings. Charlie, could you and Percy have Bill set up a table outside? I can't imagine we'll have enough room for everyone since Andromeda is coming along as well with Teddy. Someone ask…"

"Mum." Charlie interrupted. "Mum, you just rest. Bill and I will work everything out. I'm sure Ginny will be beyond thrilled to watch Teddy and Victorie while we entertain our guests after dinner. If not I know Fleur will be around to help." He patted his mother's arm and gave her a smile.

"How have you not found yourself a woman yet," Molly chuckled, patting Charlie's hand as he passed. "How did I end up with such fantastic and caring children?" Her eyes welled up and George frowned getting up from his seat to sit next to their mother, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Charlie sighed softly as he entered the kitchen. Ginny was demurely stirring a bowl of what looked like potatoes while Fleur hummed along with some french song on the Wireless as she made tea. Bill was prodding carrots with his wand, watching as they peeled themselves before marching over to the simmering pot on the stove. "Mum's upset again." Charlie stated taking the spoon from Ginny and taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Hey!" Ginny squealed jumping to steal the spoon from him. "They're not done yet." When she retrieved the spoon she smacked Charlie on the arm with it before going over to the sink.

"No one wants your icky germs Charles." Bill teased from where he was standing carrots dancing around his head while Fleur chuckled.

"Har har. You both have my germs already, remember." Charlie shook his hair from his eyes and turned to the cupboard where they kept the extra chairs, shrunk and hanging on the wall. "Dad's bringing guests so we need to set up more places. Mom wants us to eat outside. Care to help?" He asked. Bill kissed Fleur on the cheek, set the carrots to boil and grabbed a handful of the outdoor chairs.

"How many do we need?" Bill received a shrug from Charlie and laughed. "Fine, we'll guess and make it work. If we have to get more, we have to get more." He clapped Charlie on the shoulder and headed out into the yard to set up.

"How did zee date go Charles?" Fleur asked when Bill was out of earshot.

"It was fine we dated for a few weeks but it ended the same way it always has." Charlie replied shaking his head.

"Zere will be others who understand. Don't lose 'ope." Fleur finished making the tea and walked past, smiling at Charlie as she did so.

"You went on a date? I didn't even know you were interested in dating, Charlie." Ginny inquired curiously.

"It was a one off thing. I can't seem to find someone who really gets me, you know?" Charlie shrugged and Ginny nodded but before she could ask more questions Charlie was gone out the back door to help Bill.

As Charlie exited a small tawny owl entered, hooting softly as it dropped a letter off in front of Ginny. "Oh. Hello." The bird nipped Ginny's hair affectionately before flying off and she couldn't help but smile as she picked up the letter and turned it over cautiously in her hands. The envelope was gold, her name written in a beautiful dark green script, one that she recognized but couldn't quite place. Turning the letter over she broke the ivy seal and read the card.

The Hogwart's Restoration Foundation

Cordially invites

 **Ginevra Molly Weasley**

to attend the First Annual

 **Defense Day Masquerade**

Saturday, July 3rd 1998

At Grander's Ballroom

1 Ebony Lane

London

Dinner, Entertainment, and a live auction

Proceeds benefit the restoration of

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ginny smiled at the invitation and turned it over, admiring the beautiful designs printed on it. As she was placing the invitation back into the envelope she noted a bit of parchment tucked inside and pulled it out to unfold. She smiled, recognizing the hand writing immediately and scanning the note.

'I've paid for your ticket already, please say you'll come. I wish to see you again. I do, after all, have a promise to uphold. I expect a response within a day. I have plans that need to be upheld pending your confirmation.

-Gyvatė

Ginny's smile widened but before she could respond she heard footsteps entering the kitchen. Shoving the note in the pocket of her pants she turned back to continue making her potatoes.

"You got one too?" Hermione asked quizzically, picking up the invite to scan.

"Yes. What did yours say?" Ginny was curious to know whether her brother and Harry would be attending as well.

"Harry, Ron and I are being welcomed as honored guests." Hermione shrugged and sat the card back down looking around defeatedly. "I was hoping to speak with Charlie, is he around?" Ginny shrugged and continued stirring her potatoes, curious now as to why Hermione needed her older brother instead of the one she was practically engaged to.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth as he watched the sky line for owls he had sent out throughout the day. His mother had insisted on starting a committee to restore Hogwarts to its former glory. Draco was sure that it was merely a ploy to placate her guilt of having a husband involved in the heinous events that lead to his placement in Azkaban. Regardless of whether or not Scarhead had vouched for the Malfoys at their trial society had still shunned them.

His tawny owl, Hermes, returned to him with a letter that he eagerly snatched from the leg of the animal in such haste that Hermes ruffled his feathers and flew off without a second look. His heart fell as he opened the letter to reveal that it wasn't from whom he had intended, but from Scarhead's friend Hermione Granger who was confirming their attendance. He looked over their responses, the frown deepening between his eyebrows. Granger and Weasley had marked no guests, he assumed they would be attending together, however Potter's response stirred him a bit as the other had marked 1 guest.

"Draco, darling, that scowl is most unbecoming of you." Narcissa Malfoy cooed as she swept into the room to collect some papers from the desk to Draco's right. "What has your face set in such a displeased fashion?" She asked resting her hand lightly upon her son's arm.

"Nothing, mother. Here are more RSVPs for your ball. Your guests of honor have expressed their gratitude at your request and have all confirmed their attendance." the matriarch grinned and nodded taking the letter from him as to add it to the pile of parchments in her arm.

"Don't worry love. We will find a way to make this less daunting. Find yourself a young lady to bring and the world may just see a different side of you." Narcissa patted Draco's cheek tenderly before leaving the room. Draco sat himself in the lush armchair to the left of his desk and sighed softly. He had found a girl to take, he was just waiting for her response to see if she actually wanted to be seen in wizarding public with him.

The days passed quickly for Draco now that his mother had him engaged in planning this silly party. While he had sent an owl out to the woman he intended to bring he had yet to receive a response. The constant coming and going of caterers and decorators and journalists kept him occupied, however, his mind would often wander back to his office and whether he had received an owl from her yet or not. After a particularly nasty encounter with a former classmate that almost ended in hexes, Draco retired to his study, intent on reading or penning a letter to a friend. When he arrived he found a small elegant blue tinted owl resting on the head of his chair snoozing and his heart lept. He was much more tender with this bird than he had been with Hermes mostly because his hands were shaking in anticipation and he wondered, briefly, how this woman had gotten so under his skin to make him behave like an anxious little boy.

The letter unfolded and his heart soared when he read her messy handwriting on the page.

Meet me at the place where it began, we can decide where to go from there. -A

It was simple but it was all of the confirmation he needed to know that she was willing to try things out and to take things to a new level, even though they would be wearing masks for the night. At least he would have one night with her.

* * *

Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world -twice- and the boy who lived -twice-. From his messy dark hair to his striking, bespectacled green eyes, Harry felt average. He wasn't handsome and he wasn't strong, yet somehow he had dated one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met and then broken it off with her 'for her own protection'. He knew now that it was a stupid reason, but at that time he had never really thought that he was going to live through this. He never thought that he would ever get a second chance to see her, hold her, kiss her.

Harry sat in the floor of the home he had basically grown up in, spending every chance he could in the chaotically welcoming home Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had made. His best friend had morphed into his brother and the other children had accepted them as a sibling as well. While he knew secrets about them that no one else did, he also knew that Mrs. Weasley had always had a fondness for him, especially when it had come to her youngest daughter.

Molly Weasley was beyond thrilled when they had started dating, and was concerned when they had broken up, but now that the majority of her children were home safe and sound she was renewing her efforts to have Harry and Ginny patch things up. While Harry was more than willing to have Ginny be his again, Ginny had only really interacted with him when he and Hermione and Ron had returned to Hogwarts in search of Ravenclaw's lost diadem just under a month ago.

He pondered Ginny as he sat across the table from him. She looked happy but tired, her skin more pale than he remembered. It wasn't unattractive however, just the same sort of haunted look that the rest of his friends held. Her hair was plaited back away from her face and her brown eyes sparkled as she laughed about something her George had said. Harry couldn't help but smile.

An elbow in his ribs caused him to cough in surprise, turning away when he noticed Ginny's eyes turn on him for a moment. He turned to Ron, giving his best friend a confused look. "I asked if you were alright, mate?" Harry casted a sideways glance at Ginny and noted that she had looked away from him.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just glad everything is over." Harry replied. While he had been able to lie to Ron, who happily returned to his food, Hermione looked puzzled and had decided to talk to Harry in private later on.


End file.
